


take the clouds with you

by dotdotmoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just sehun being soft for jongin, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Jongin sleeps through their date. Sehun finds he doesn't mind.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	take the clouds with you

**Author's Note:**

> written for tiny sparks #10  
> words: loyalty, nightmare, lemon
> 
> ty to my friend who picked the pairing and my other friend who had thoughts about everything else 💛

Sehun only notices Jongin is asleep when the music swells before the first jump scare and there's no yank at his arm, no delighted shriek followed by giggling. He squints one eye open and turns to look. Jongin's head is tilted back against the seat, and even in the dim light, the stress that made his smile look taut and zealous earlier is gone from his face.

Sehun draws his knees up, rests his shins against the back of the seat in front.

"Ah, really," he says to himself. He has no intention of waking Jongin up. He's used to his boyfriend falling asleep on him on their dates at home, but he'd have preferred the bad romcom in the cinema hall over, or a bed. Now he's stuck watching a horror movie alone, bright awake with a vaguely warm backpack on his lap. He reaches to rest his hand on Jongin's arm, Jongin's hand loosely curled around a cup of bubble tea, and rubs a thumb over his wrist.

The fried chicken he'd smuggled in inside a tight cloud of plastic bags so the smell wouldn't give him away will turn hopelessly mushy on them, he knows.

Sehun sinks deeper into his seat so he can rest his head on Jongin's shoulder. "Should have brought pillows," Sehun says to himself and sighs.

"No," Jongin says suddenly, still fast asleep when Sehun checks but quieting down quickly when Sehun tightens his hold on his wrist.

He hopes Jongin's dreams veer towards better, gets as comfortable as the seat lets him and pulls out his phone, glad he convinced Jongin to pay the extra fee to sit in the last row.

•

Everyone already left when the lights turn back on and someone comes in to clean up before the next screening. Sehun tucks his phone into his shirt pocket, rubs his eyes, glances over at Jongin. He's somehow folded himself into the seat, shoes lost underneath, and looks at peace under both of their jackets spread over him.

Sehun gets up, stretches before he approaches the person who sold them tickets earlier, now crouching to sweep up what must be the contents of an entire bag of popcorn. There's hair on their sweater, he notices, probably a cat's, and they seem to carry it with the proud confidence of someone who gave up. Sehun picks at the hem of his shirt, rights his beanie.

"Excuse me," he says, "could you watch over my friend for a minute? He hasn't gotten any sleep last night." It's probably true. Knowing Jongin, he either sleeps half a day or not at all. "I'll buy more tickets," he adds hastily at their glare.

He settles on five, extra fee for the last row included, and it dissolves their glare when he returns. There's a small bottle of water in Jongin's hand now instead of the empty cup, and Sehun thinks he should have bought the entire row, even if the five tickets alone were a dig into his wallet deep enough that they'll have to spend next month's dates at home.

•

An hour later, during one of the quieter scenes, Jongin stirs, mumbling something.

Sehun clicks his phone screen off, nudges Jongin's arm. "Tell me again?" he asks, softly. They're alone this time, and Jongin sounded distressed enough for Sehun to want to know.

"Two dogs," Jongin replies, sounding close to tears. "Two dogs—"

Sehun can't make any sense of it, so he puts an arm around his shoulder, pulls closer to Jongin. "What about two dogs?" he tries.

Jongin lets out a sudden sob that tears into Sehun's heart. "You—never told me you had two dogs," he replies and sniffles, "why are you hiding them from me—"

He drifts off into nonsense, still sounding betrayed, and Sehun can't help himself. He cups Jongin's face, kisses his forehead until his eyes blink open, wild with confusion and unshed tears.

"Bad dream?" Sehun asks.

It takes a few heartbeats until Jongin comes to and sits up, wiping at the corner of his mouth. He makes a quizzical sound, covers his yawn with the back of his hand.

"You were talking in your sleep," Sehun tells him, tugging his backpack into his lap and diving an arm into it. "Something about me hiding my second dog from you." He never would, shares each picture his mother sends of Vivi immediately with Jongin—then demands the same flurry of affection for the selfie he sends right after.

"I did?" Jongin looks disoriented when Sehun looks up, flinches when a scream pierces the room. “I slept through the movie,” he says, looking at the screen dejectedly.

Sehun can’t wait to tell him he slept through two. The emergency bag hides below the chicken, and Sehun pulls the ziplock open to retrieve a tiny plastic bag. The candied lemon peels feel warm, heated up by the fried chicken sitting on them like on eggs, and he deposits the bag in Jongin's hand. "Eat," he tells him, uncaps the water bottle for him before he can, carefully tips the bottom up when Jongin only brings it to his mouth.

Jongin sticks a lemon peel into his mouth after with little hesitation, then makes a face. “Why are you pushing your sweet tooth agenda on me,” he complains as he keeps chewing.

Sehun conjures his face of grand offence until Jongin's expression turns unsure. “It’s nightmare lemon, a secret remedy passed down in my family. Helps with nightmares,” he says with a laugh when Jongin looks at him like Sehun’s signed him up for more.

They can’t taste too bad, Sehun thinks when leans back to listen to the group of friends die on screen for a second time and watch Jongin empty the bag as his crumpled expression smooths out, and he can’t wait to kiss the lemon taste from Jongin’s mouth.

“So, _do_ you have a second dog?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, please let me know if you liked this!!
> 
> if you're here for sekai, please consider giving my [other sekai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067634) a read as well. it's very domestic and soft 🥺
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dotdotmoon) | [listography](https://listography.com/dotdotmoon) (up-to-date wip list)


End file.
